


She’s Home!

by TisBee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: The TARDIS and the Doctor reunite





	She’s Home!

TARDIS point of view

I can sense him as I appear. He's here! If I could I would jump about in joy. But I can't. I should be able to see him now, but in his place there is a... woman. Surely not... But yes! He's finally taken my advice, or she has, I guess. And she's finally brought home more than one girl! In fact, there's an older man and a younger one as well. Strange. Well, I can't complain. I'm just glad he's- sorry, she's home.


End file.
